Kitsune Ryosei
Kitsune Ryosei was the daughter of the Fox Clan Champion, Kitsune Gohei. Otosan Uchi Ryosei had a private estate at Otosan Uchi prior to the Scorpion Coup. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 94 Ryosei's Gempukku In 1124, when Ryosei was 16, she underwent her gempukku. Ryosei was tasked by her father to locate and retrieve the Ancestral Sword of the Fox Clan. Ryosei found the sword hidden under the mountains near Otosan Uchi, and brought it back to the Grove of Inari in Kitsune Mori where her father was waiting. Her father, an old man, took the blade and unravelled the silk of the hilt to reveal a Black Scroll concealed within. Gohei read the scroll, the Walking Horror of Fu Leng to gain immortality. Gohei attempted to sacrifice Ryosei to complete the ritual, but Ryosei was saved by a kitsune spirit which sacrificed its own life to buy Ryosei enough time to escape. Way of the Minor Clans, pp. 4-7 Nightmares, by Ree Soesbee Fox Clan Champion Ryosei had the unusual green eyes of the Kitsune, trademark of those descendants of the Kitsune who founded the family. She was a friendly, open, brave, gallant compatriot who was well-versed in the ways of war. She was a dedicated leader, expert in hidden warfare as well as direct assault. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 37 Hunting her Father Ryosei and her companion, the monk Yoshun hunted Gohei, but had never found him. Prelude to Darkness, Part One: The Fox, by Shawn Carman They had shared the same tutor when young and became True Friends. Clan War Joining the Yoritomo's Alliance In 1122, Fealty and Freedom, p. 87 at the onset of the Clan War the Mantis Clan Champion, Yoritomo, summoned the leaders of Three Man Alliance, Suzume Yugoki, son of the Sparrow Clan Champion, Ryosei from the Fox, and Tsuruchi from the Wasp Clan. Yugoki made no objection when the other leaders joined the Yoritomo's Alliance, but the scarcity of bushi within the Sparrow Clan forced Yugoki to stand aside. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, p. 72 Second Day of Thunder In 1128 Ryosei commanded the Fox forces in the Battle of Sokustel Forest, just before the assault on Otosan Uchi on the Second Day of Thunder. Clan Letter to the Mantis #2 (Imperial Herald v2 #2) War against the Shadow Twenty Seven day of Darkness In the eleventh day of the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness, Ryosei was visited by Hitomi. The Lady explained that the Shadows could be injured with crystal, the light destroyed them, and they were gathering their forces in the Shadowlands. The place of the Kitsune Daimyo would not be fighting at Volturnum, she had to remain in the Empire, to defeat the Shadow where it had stepped within the light. Strike At Midnight: The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness Kumo, the Great Sea Spider In 1133 while the rest of the Clans army's marched to Volturnum, the Great Sea Spider, Kumo, began to ravage the Crane lands. A Letter from Goju Utsei (Imperial Herald v4 #4) When the Crane Civil War ended, the Kumo turned its hunger on the rest of the Empire. Lost Souls (Soul of the Empire flavor) As the Fox were allies of the Crane the Great Sea Spider marched to Kyuden Kitsune. Archers (Spirit Wars flavor) Ryosei was prepared to face it, Clan Letter to the Yoritomo's Alliance #10 (Imperial Herald v4 #3) and the soul of Kumo was put to rest. Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Yoritomo Ryosei was courted by Yoritomo. She not only rebuffed his advances, but in 1133, abandoned the Yoritomo Alliance along with her Clan. These events led the fall of the Alliance, the Mantis Clan abandoning any territorial claim in mainland Rokugan, and Yoritomo eventually marrying Moshi Wakiza. Hidden Emperor, pp. 78-79 Four Winds Seeking her Father In 1159 in the month of the Serpent Four Winds'', p. 37 Ryosei finally decided to find her father. She travelled south towards the Shadowlands where she was met by the mad Ise Zumi Kokujin Unexpected Confrontation (A Perfect Cut flavor) in the month of the Horse. Imperial Histories 2, p. 203 He told her that he had been sent by her father Kitsune Gohei (An Oni's Fury flavor) to guide her to the City of the Lost. At first she did not believe him and drove her nagamaki through his torso, Kokujin did not even flinch, instead broke the nagamaki and told her to follow him.Fox Nagamaki (An Oni's Fury flavor) In the Temple of the Ninth Kami Gohei offered his daughter to join them while holding the Tenth Black Scroll, A Terrible Oath. The Fox Daimyo refused and was imprisoned, but Omen aided her escape from the City. He gifted Ryosei with several items; a map to find the nezumi Te'tik'kir of the Crippled Bone Tribe who would help her return to the Empire, a magical crystal to be used for long range communication and the Tenth Black Scroll. Prelude to Darkness, Part One: The Fox, by Shawn Carman City of the Lost (Dark Allies flavor) Black Scroll Ryosei passed the Black Scroll to the Phoenix Clan, journeying to Gisei Toshi and giving it to the scholar Isawa Maasaki. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #20 (Imperial Herald v2 #5) Death Ryosei retired to a Fox temple and passed quietly into death in 1160. The Legion of the Dead: Mistress of the Fox She was succeeded as Champion by her cousin Kitsune Ryukan. Ryosei's death did not seem natural for Ryukan, he feared a threat he could not see had provoked it. Kitsune Ryukan, Fox Clan Champion In truth, Ryosei had been attacked and killed by the Shadow Dragon himself. Legions, Part VII Shadows in the Forest, by Shawn Carman After Death Ryosei was called by the Fortune of Heroes, Goemon, to join the Legion of the Dead. In the Realm of Thwarted Destiny she was met by the soul of Doji Satsume. Satsume believed that she was his wife's soul, who was dwelling in Meido, because she had commited suicide in life. Ryosei promised him to aid Satsume in his search to find her. Legions, Part IX The image that Satsume saw was not Ryosei, but instead was the Shadow Dragon. He was seeking to distract Emma-O from guarding his realm, where the Fortune of Death had imprisoned part of Daigotsu's soul. The False Hoturi sneaked past Emma-O and retrieved it on behalf of the Dragon. Legions, Part XI See also * Ryosei/CW Meta * Kitsune Ryosei/Meta External Links * Ryosei (Crimson and Jade) * Ryosei Exp (Hidden Emperor 4) * Ryosei Exp2 (Fire and Shadow) Category:Fox Clan Leaders